Fireworks
by Lornzie
Summary: Joey desides that a party at Yami's is a good idea. Is it?  Crap summary, hopefully good story :


Fireworks

Shimmers of light beamed through powder blue curtains. The morning sun had awaked for a new day and was determent to awaken a small boy who had yet woken up. The boy slept peacefully, although the light was going to change that. It beamed onto his eyelids and pierced its rays through. Groaning, the boy turned over and defeated the sun's plan with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yugi! Wake up!" shouted a voice from the door, the door swung open to reveal a short haired blonde boy, he wore a white shirt with a blue jacket and black pants. He made his way over to the sleeping boy and a sly smirk crept onto his face and he walked out casually. Minutes later, he returned with a friend and pointed to the young boy. The other male smiled and walked over before kneeling next to the boy's bed and looking at his sleeping form.

He heard a cough from the blonde and he chuckled gently before sliding onto the bed and on-top of the sleeping male. He leaned down and gently caressed a single lick from his tongue up Yugi's cheek, gazing down at the unaffected boy he smirked and licked his ear gently. The boy shuddered faintly and gently bat his face with his hand before falling back to sleep again.

The other male sulked and smirked, looking over at his friend –who nodded in agreement-; he gently licked that ear again and trailed his tongue down to the base of his neck. The younger boys breathing hitched slightly but remained asleep much in disappointment to the two men. The man smirked more and gently kissed the boys neck before biting down hard onto a soft spot. Yelping in pain, Yugi threw the man off and clutched his neck, he glared at the two laughing men and pouted.

"That was not funny!" he yelled cutely, rubbing the bite so the redness would weaken. The blonde boy snickered and winked at the victim.

"Sorry Yug', you weren't waking up so I asked Yami to wake you up" he snickered "Looks like he did a good job too." He added before walking back downstairs. Yugi sighed heavily and glared at a guilty looking Yami before throwing a stuffed teddy bear at him. Yami grinned and threw it back to him.

"Be nice"

"Fuck you vampire boy"

"Only because you want me to be"

Yugi scoffed and rubbed his neck once again "That really hurt" he whimpered before standing in his baby blue pyjamas and walking over to the mirror in his room before glaring "It looks like a hicky" he scowled before crossing his arms with a faint shade of red covering his cheeks.

Yami grinned and winked playfully "I think would suit a hicky on your neck" he purred, watching Yugi check the bite that was still visible on his skin. Yugi glared again at him and continued to look for bleeding or possible indentation.

"You're lucky" he mumbled before looking across to a grinning male "It'll be gone, hopefully by the end of the day".

"So, if that happens I can give you another one?"

"No"

"Aw"

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, a faint smile playing on his cherry lips before going over to the door and reopening it, he looked at Yami and motioned his hand outwards. Yami pulled a petlip and walked across to him "I have to get out? Why?"

"I need to change out of my pyjamas, stupid"

Yami grinned "oh!"

"Out!"

"Aww! Yugi!" he whined but obeyed as he got pushed out of the door.

Yugi chuckled and disposed of his garments into the dirty hamper before looking through his wardrobe to see what was available. He was no Gok Won or any other fashion icon but he was sure that a black tank, black skinny-jeans with matching boots, with cuffs and his favourite puzzle necklace on bulky silver chain, was good enough for him.

After washing, Yugi returned to where his friend's were downstairs and crossed his arms in annoyance "Now that I'm descent, what do you want?" he said gently, raising his brow slightly.

The blonde haired male grinned and pulled Yami under his arm and hugged him tightly "Yami here, I mean, us, wanted to know what you were doing for tonight?"

Yugi blinked "Tonight? What's so special about tonight Joey?" he asked gently, tilting his head to the side gently.

Joey grinned wildly and ruffled Yami's hair "It's Guy Fawkes of course!" he chuckled "We're planning on getting some fireworks, booze and the gang to have a hell of a good party back at Yami's place".

With a raised brow Yugi looked at Yami "Some of us are not keen on drinking you know" he sighed and ruffled his locks "Fine, what time?"

"7:30pm" Joey replied and chuckled gently "Yami said he had a special guest just for me, so I'm defiantly coming!" he beamed "I hope she's good looking".

Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes and smiled before shaking their heads. They looked at each other and smiled gently before blinking as Joey dragged Yami away "C'mon Romeo, we have a party to plan!"

"What the hell is Kaiba doing here?"

"I told you I had a special guest for you Joey"

Joey whined and hugged Yugi tightly "Yugi! He tricked me! He said a good looking girl was coming along for me!"

Yugi giggled and patted Joey's head "There there" he smiled "Kaiba's not that bad".

"Hey mutt"

"What'd you call me moneybags?"

"Least I have money mutt"

"That's it!"

Yugi and Yami laughed softly at the bickering duo, Yugi turned to Yami with a raised brow "So, why did you bring Kaiba here anyway?" he smiled, knowing his other half had a plan.

Yami smirked and chuckled gently "Kaiba wanted to come".

Yugi paused and stared at him "Did he?" he questioned before looking at the duo again "How odd" he hummed and thought for a few moments.

Yami looked down at the small boy and smiled sweetly before blinking as he saw him shiver. Gently, he took his jacket off his shoulders and put it over Yugi's. Yugi blinked and blushed gently before turning and smiling cutely up at him "Thank you Yami" he blushed and smiled.

They all turned their attention to Tristan, who was currently lighting up the first firework "Alright everyone! It's a screamer!" he grinned and lighted it then ran back gently to avoid getting burned.

The firework set off and gave a squeaky scream as it went up into the sky before bursting into a white light. Yugi's eyes widened and glittered madly, he loved fireworks; it made him think of special occasions like weddings or even birthdays. He glanced at Yami, who was currently watching Tristan's new firework being set alight. He smiled and gently sat down on the grass with a can of Sprite, he wasn't so much a cola fan but he liked is sprite.

Yami soon joined him on the grass as more and more fireworks were set off and glanced back at Yugi, he smiled and slyly laid his hand next to Yugi's and ran his fingers faintly over his. Yugi blinked at the sudden ghostly touch and looked up to see a gently blushing Yami who was looking at the fireworks, just in-case of rejection.

He smiled and ran his fingers back over his before linking their hands gently. Yami blushed and gazed at Yugi with a sweet smile. Yugi returned the smile and blushed a cute pink "The fireworks are beautiful aren't they?" he whispered, watching several go off at the same time.

Yami nodded faintly, his eyes never leaving the boy "Not as beautiful as you Yugi" he smiled and moved closer to Yugi's side. Yugi blushed a deep crimson and shied his eyes away from him.

"Thanks" he whispered, a smile playing shyly on his lips. Yugi then stood and sat between Yami's legs, the blush deepening quickly making Yami smile. Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi's tiny waist and pulled him closer.

He breathed in the boys scent and chuckled "Mm, you smell of vanilla cookies" he laughed softly, nuzzling gently into the boys neck.

"You dare bite me"

Yami blinked and chuckled "Aw c'mon, Joey told me too. I didn't want to really".

"So why didn't you say no to the offer?" Yugi asked, raising a brow up at him.

Yami blushed and coughed gently "I don't know".

Yugi frowned and stood, grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him upstairs into Yami's room and sitting down on the bed. "Tell me, you do".

The male sighed and stared at the younger boy and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb "You are just so beautiful Yugi and I guess I took the offer just to be affectionately close to you." He paused before pulling his hand away "I'm sorry" he apologized before turning his gaze elsewhere "I guess I'm freaking you out big time huh?"

Yami blinked and blushed as he felt two cherry lips press against his, he sighed happily and kissed back, holding the boy in a perfect embrace.

Yugi pulled away and smiled down at him "Does it look like freaked out?" he giggled and gently kissed Yami again, closing his eyes into submission.

Taking charge, Yami turned them over and faintly pinned the boy down "Yugi" he gently whispered and took his chin with his hands "I love you Yugi Mutou" he smiled, nuzzling into the boys neck once again.

Yugi sighed happily and kissed the side of Yami's head affectionately "I love you too Yami Aten" he smiled and kissed Yami passionately again.

Their kisses and cuddles went on through the night, just being with one another was better than them fireworks, they had much better ones anyway.

In their hearts.


End file.
